(1) Field of the Invention
My invention is concerned with an improvement relating to an automobile ignition lock anti-tampering or similar lock protection or guard device.
More particularly, my invention relates to a guard device for the keyhole or keyway of the ignition lock at the steering wheel column in cars, trucks and the like vehicles to preclude unauthorized use of the lock by blocking the ignition keyway.
(2) Prior Art
Various combination operated keyhole blocking devices have been made known in the prior art and including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,732,711; 3,723,682; 1,000,962; 942,537; 442,778; 145,865; and 119,851.
Combination locks are keyless devices in which a number of dials or rings, inscribed with numbers or letters on the circumferential side or edge, are arranged in parallel on a central lock spindle. Selective rotation or turning of the dials until the correct combination has been established, will allow that the lock spindle can be brought into the position which allows opening of the lock, because the respective slots and other cooperating elements inside the rings with four rings or tumblers and 10 numbers presents 10,000 possible combinations.
However, there has remained a need for a combination operated keyhole blocking devices for automobile ignition locks to provide an economic and effective anti-theft or guard device which substantially precludes tampering with the respective ignition lock in which it is used.